


Home

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Based on the songs Elysium, Above the Clouds of Pompei, and Agape by Bear's Den





	Home

It was hard, sometimes. Ryan knew he was known for his fists, not his magic hands. It had always been his dream to make it to the NHL, but never like this. As a child, he wanted nothing more than to be the next great. He would dream of himself on the first line, an A (or sometimes a C) adorning his chest, leading his team to glory. Here he was, though, on the fourth line with people asking him who he'd hit next instead of how he felt about his goals. It was hard. It hurt.

It was okay, sometimes. He'd stopped fighting so much. Vegas's crowd loved him anyways. Yeah, he was on the fourth line, but it felt like home. He didn't have an A or a C, but he didn't want it as much anymore. He started scoring more, and he had questions coming in about his goals. There was still pressure to fight, but it didn't feel as crushing as it once did. It was okay, he'd be okay.

It was a dream come true, sometimes. He loved his team, and his team loved him. He was on a line with two incredible guys that he loved more that life itself, on a team of misfits that happened to fit together perfectly. He'd still drop gloves sometimes. Someone needed to protect his boys, and that someone would always be him as long as he was able. Cellys happened more and more often, and he began to grow accustomed to the weight of his teammates- his friends- in his arms.

Ryan hurt sometimes, but he was okay. He was out in the real world, living his childhood dream, and there was nothing else he could ask for.


End file.
